


Loaf

by Val_Creative



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Early Work, Elricest, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Parenthood, Purple Prose, Sibling Incest, Sin Series: Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't believe anyone when overindulgence was referred to as a 'bad' thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaf

*

 

Sultry space.

Loosened strands of copper-blond twined around a hand, palm up, hidden in protective white-stitched cloth. More hair—thread-like and the sunniest shade of gold—dangled lightly underneath his nostrils.

Cool, gleaming automail spread out comatose and curled gently to support a freshly pinkened cheek. A quiet rejoice. A satisfied sigh. The sounds lifting above the tangled mess of bed, hair, and limbs (fake or not). The youngest Elric brother was reluctant to move from his desired position against blissfully real flesh, chest to chest, forehead to forehead.

His gloved white fingers—the ones pressed into the pillow—came up to sluggishly, fondly touch the length a large, sun-tainted arm. They eventually closing around the bicep with the same fondness.

An awakened noise deep in the chest of the second occupant of the bed.

"Brother?"

Piercing golden eyes; _fierce; insolent; unadulterated;_ slowly peeked open to meet those of a similar shape but a sleepily-eager and hazel-green color barely an inch from the point of his nose.

The older man greeted with a soft grunt and smile, pausing a moment to let it show, before tenderly snatching the breath out of Alphonse. Ed's greedy mouth roamed over the peak of his brother's chin up to impatient, satin lips—sucking in a breath before deciding not to go any deeper into the kiss.

The younger, however, responded to it too quickly and perhaps with too much _eagerness_ as to persuade Ed to break it, and the innocent kiss ended promptly. Alphonse's fingers left Ed's arm—attached to possessive flesh digits—as they carefully brushed away stray copper from his eyes.

"Morning, Al."

Nothing but changeless affection and longing poured from the syllables teeming him, from the selfish gesture, as Ed pushed back the bangs from his brother's face and rubbed the side of his thumb into his hairline. "Something wrong?" He asked.

The other blushed harder as one of Ed's eyebrows rose calculatingly, as those possessive fingers slide to the back of his burning neck to cradle him. "Sorry… I just… want…"

Not being able to resist, Ed smirked deviously. "Geez, Al, it's not even six in the morning yet and you are already feeling _active_ …" More crimson blushing. Hazel-green ticked up in horror.

"Ed!"

"You can usually hold out until Winry makes us wash dishes… but by then… you've already got my hair covered in soap bubbles when you pounce me on the sink…—"

" _ED!_ "

He stopped at the shriek of Al's flustered nerves and snickered outright at him. "Alright, _alright_. But at least wait for me to get to pantry before someone finally catches us. You can dominate me there…" The older man hesitated, saying thoughtfully, "…which hasn't exactly been successful so to speak…"

His brother punched his automail with an angry pout. "You're hopeless," Alphonse informed him.

"Nothing I haven't heard before," Ed countered nonchalantly, stretching his arms out over his head and then draping them over his companion's shoulders.

"Are we getting up, Brother?"

" _Nahh_ … I thought we'd stay in bed all day and sleep straight through lunch…"

Alphonse snuggled closer to his source of warmth, placing a temple on a space of neck collar. "Sounds like a plan," he proclaimed, contently shutting his eyes only to feel the sensation of his body being stirred from its rest. Alphonse moaned in protest for a moment before choosing to ignore it… until he noticed the slight discomfit of his neck tilted back by the force of gravity.

Hazel-green snapped back to attention. He protested a bit louder. Ed shushed him calmly before pulling his brother beneath him, the fabric of his light blue boxers rustling against Alphonse's black pair. Sunny gold eyes mocked him with silent fiendish quips before an all-consuming, _hemorrhaging_ appetite took him so completely. Their mouths latched, fighting for control, _tasting, wanting_.

The older dug his hands under him, frantically rising up Alphonse's cotton tank top, groping the sensitive skin of his back, and raking blunt fingernails into each precious groove of his spine.

Crying out at the contact, Alphonse arched up into the full length of Ed's frame, his clothed erection growing harder after each passing second, and the bed creaked irritably in the shift in weight. A twinge of sensuous red developed quickly from his neckline all the way down to those nether regions. _Dammit…_ Alphonse's bruising mouth closed with effort against Ed's, his limbs tingling with electricity as Ed's human hand drifted away from his spine and caressed flesh _much lower_.

"Br-brot— _Ed_!" The younger gasped rhythmically, thrusting himself into Ed's gentle hand. His features contorted, burying into the pillow, his arms flinging out into the sides and fists seeking to quell his sense of pleasure by pulling hard enough at the sheets to create rips. " _I can't_ …"

"Don't hold back," Ed reassured, granting his companion mercy. He gladly took in the vision of his exhilarated brother—of his darkened freckles standing out in a hot pink facial color, of sparks of sterling silver in the hazel color of Alphonse's eyes glazing over with the passes of a climatic ecstasy, of the rawness of that luscious bottom lip he had memorized.

Because he could, Ed lowered himself to nibble on said lip, not hard enough to bleed. His little brother released a slow high-pitched whimper.

"We'll have to change the sheets from last night." Ed snorted at the younger's halfhearted comment, replying, "Later," and proceeded to pull the worn out boy on top of him, resting his copper-blond head on his bare, firm chest— their heartbeats trying desperately to compose themselves, to sync up.

"I think…" The older man said placidly, "I'm suddenly hungry."

An agreeable din. Something like a mumbled " _Hmmm-mmm_ …" He waited for Alphonse to summon the strength to sit, aiding him as he struggled still with the remnants of a gratifying fatigue.

Ed chided uncharacteristically, "You should take a shower before heading downstairs with me." When Alphonse smiled, as if reading his mind, the other shook his head with an embarrassed grimace. " _Without_ me in there with you."

The younger gave a most horribly adorable look before leaning over, bestowing a sharp _smack_ of a kiss to Ed's jawbone, and flashing another odd smile as he lifted his hand to loop copper-blond over his ear. A gold ring on Alphonse's knuckle—not sunny or welcomed—winked with malicious suggestibility. It left the other clenching his human hand together, the distracting pressure of his fingernails biting into his palm the only thing keeping him from joining his attractive, stripping brother.

Hell of a temptation.

When Ed felt a wet spot of blood on his fingertips, he rushed downstairs to avoid the rest of his thoughts. For as long as humanly possible.

 

*

 

 _The Woman_ and Winry stood together on the back porch, talking animatedly, clasping their hands in a sisterly gesture.

Of course they would get along. They belonged to the _hearts_ of the Elric brothers. They shared something special. His stomach churned a moment when Ed caught sight of _the Woman_ from the kitchen's entrance ( _Winry's flower-blue eyes would narrow as she scolded him, waving her favorite wrench for emphasis, "For GOODNESS sake, she has a name, Edward…!")_ but she is just _the Woman_ to Ed. Just _some Woman_ who had invaded his brother and their unbreakable bond.

She had long, waving hair hold together from the bottom like Trisha Elric. Chestnut brown too. And she liked summer dresses. And aprons. It was all that she would wear no matter the season.

Ed took the side door of his home to avoid passing the two laughing females, coming down the hill of the back porch to see his little brother ( _not so little—_ he had to remind himself _—they were in their thirties after all_ ) swaying on his heels by the empty laundry line. In his gentle arms, his gurgling daughter.

"You make a good father…" He said offhandedly, careful to stand a couple feet behind them, and lighting up a cigarette pressed to his mouth. Alphonse threw him a small dirty look, wrinkling his nose at the strong (but somewhat still— _familiar_ _ly pleasant_ ) smell of the smoke drifting lazily from between Ed's lips. Lips that had no qualms of speaking harsh truths, sucking the very breath from his body.

"Thanks," the younger commented gratefully, beaming as the baby yawned unbothered. "…We're leaving tomorrow by the way," Alphonse whispered.

Ed's throat constrained at that. He coughed. "I'm going to ask Winry to marry me." Ed let out a stream of cigarette smoke as the most unbearable silence drifted between them.

"Congratulations."

"You too."

"For what…?"

"For…" The older man groaned, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose in exasperation, " _For_ … just being too fucking gorgeous to exist." Alphonse turned fully around to face him, his brow wrinkling, and a sad, empty frown marring his expression.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

 

*

 

Winry doesn't mind housing Al and _the Woman_ whenever they visit. It only felt natural to have people they considered as family to stay extended period of time—

( _The sunniest hue of golden irises flushed feverishly above him—the unsnapping of buttons_ —" _What do you want me to do_ …?")

There is a spare room no one uses. Not even guests. No particular reason. It's mostly used for Ed's library. It's not surprising when Ed chooses to sleep there on busy and restless evenings. Especially when Al and _the Woman_ come to visit. Winry doesn't mind. She always sleeps like a rock. Thankfully—

_(He tosses his copper-blond head back, purring, exposing the column of his neck where Ed is most intent on staying—"Please…"_

And the next morning, as his fiancee sees their extended family off to the train station, Ed finishes airing out the room without concern, hanging out the bedroom sheets—

("… _fuck me.")_

 

*


End file.
